1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a secondary battery includes an electrode assembly and an electrolytic solution housed in a can. The electrode assembly includes a positive electrode plate, a separator and a negative electrode plate. The positive electrode plate (or the negative electrode plate) includes a foil-type positive electrode (or negative electrode) collector, and a positive electrode (or negative electrode) active material coated on the collector.
Here, an uncoated portion is formed on the collector of the electrode plate, and an electrode tab is generally welded to the uncoated portion to be connected to an external circuit.